


The Rebel Sith Lord- An alternative universe retelling of Return of the Jedi

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: The Rebel Alliance gets help from an unexpected source in destroying the second Death Star.





	1. Vader and Family

The Rebel Sith Lord. Part I

Dagobah-some weeks later.

The events at Jabba's palace did not go as Luke expected. Luke felt defeated, but knew he would go on, and that he would fix it. Still, he did make a promise to Yoda and Ben's ghost to return to complete his training. He left Tatooine, in his X-Wing with Artoo, and headed back to Dagobah. It was all he could do. Perhaps they would have answers for him. There was so much he was not clear on, and still things he felt he needed to learn. His landing on Dagobah went so much easier than the last time he had flown there, he knew where to land without ending up in the swamp, knew where Yoda would be, and he could feel him. Luke let Artoo out of the ship, and they proceeded towards Yoda's dwelling. Yoda was very feeble compared to the last time he had seen him, and Yoda was not surprised he was here. He offered Luke some rootleaf, and then Yoda went to lie down for a bit.

"Master Yoda, I have come to complete my training. I also have a lot of questions. There is so much more I need to learn." Luke replied.

"Young Skywalker, there is not much more I can teach you. On your own you have learned much. And on your own you will learn more. There is another who can teach you. You will listen to him. Someone you do not expect." Yoda closed his eyes.

"Another? Who?" Luke asked.

"You will learn soon." Yoda answered. "I myself could not believe it possible, that yet another teach you they would."

"Master Yoda, there is something I need to know, Is Darth Vader my father?" Luke asked.

"Told you he did. Your father he is." Yoda responded. "Luke, the Emperor, do not underestimate the power of the Emperor."

"Master Yoda?" Luke questioned.

"Luke, you must fight the Emperor. Luke, sleep I must. Sleep. Better I will be with sleep. Luke, there is another Skywalker." Yoda said before he fell into deep slumber.

Luke pulled the blanket up over Yoda and gave him a pat. Yoda was getting older and it seemed he had been waiting a while for Luke to return. Luke thought he was gone, but he was just breathing very slowly. Luke walked out of the cave, puzzled by what Yoda had said. And then Obi-Wan appeared to him.

"Luke, I see you have returned. A lot you have learned. And you are worried. You left us such in a hurry, but we have been watching you." Obi-Wan's ghost said.

"Yoda said there is another to teach me, and that there was another Skywalker? Did he mean my father is the other Skywalker?" Luke replied.

"No, you have a twin sister, you were separated at birth to keep each of you safe." He replied.

Luke thought a moment, and wondered. He had a twin sister. It was making sense. He knew it had to be Leia. The way they communicated sometimes without talking. He felt a connection to her like no other.

"Leia? Leia is my sister." He said sadly. "But she is, but.."

"Luke, she is safe. Trust in that. A remarkable thing has happened. Something we never could see. So strong, I feel it in the Force. Let Yoda rest, he will need the rest. Stay here, and things will make more sense to you. Do not be afraid. Two ships will be coming to Dagobah. Do not be afraid." And Obi-Wan faded away.

Luke sat and meditated for a while. He wondered what Ben felt in the Force. He had visions of lightning and explosions. He was jolted out of it when lights started shining down on him, an approaching ship. A very familiar one.

Some weeks earlier-Coruscant

The Emperor sat with his advisers and Imperial guards looking over the progress of the new Death Star. It would be bigger than the first Death Star, but it was not even close to being finished. This infuriated Emperor Palpatine, and he both hated the fact it made him so angry, as much as he enjoyed being so angry. It was hard to tell with Emperor Palpatine, as both emotions gave him so much power that he also relished it. He sent a holo to Moff Jerjerrod who was supervising it's construction. Jerjerrod was no Tarkin, and Palpatine knew it, but it couldn't be helped. The Emperor wanted Darth Vader to have more of a on hands approach to the building of the new Death Star, but he felt that his apprentice was distracted by other things, and Palpatine could feel Vader's own disillusionment of the whole operation, not being behind the project one hundred percent. His distractions though were caused by another matter, which could have equal importance, finding Skywalker, who the Emperor wished to use as his own tool, and perhaps replace Darth Vader as his new apprentice. He was becoming more and more aware of Vader's own distrust of his master, as much as Vader tried to mask it.

Jerjerrod would not have been the Emperor's first choice. He didn't feel Jerjerrod had it in him. Still, he was loyal to the Empire. The completion of the second Death Star was taking far too long for the Emperor's tastes and he wanted to let Jerjerrod know that or he would be replaced. At some point, he was going to have to arrive there himself to get things moving. Jerjorrod appeared on the holo.

"Your excellency, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He answered.

"Jerjerrod, I wish to be updated on the latest on the Death Star's completion. It is imperative that it be fully operational, and soon. I expect you to make that happen. Do not displease me." Palpatine ordered.

"Your excellency, with all due respect, you will remember that the first one took many years to complete. To expect something of that magnitude in such a short time..." Jerjerrod started to answer.

"How about this, it doesn't have to be complete, but put the priority on the fact that the weapon is operational. Make sure the landing bays are complete and my own throne room, as well as any other priorities. Let the smaller insignificant things wait. I can be a compromising man, but I am not a patient man. I will have it inspected very soon, and I expect to have it at the very least, operational. Do I make myself clear?" Palpatine ordered. "Get it done. You are dismissed." And he shut it off.

Palpatine ordered a communication to Darth Vader. Vader was in his meditation chamber when he was disturbed by Admiral Piett. A communication from the Emperor expected immediate attention, so Lord Vader had to quickly arrive to receive the holo. Darth Vader bowed and the Emperor appeared.

"Yes My Master." He replied.

"I am losing patience with you my apprentice." The Emperor told him.

"I am setting a trap for him as we speak. You will have Skywalker soon." Darth Vader replied.

"I have foreseen that he will come to you. Be patient. Lord Vader, I will need you to inspect my new battle station, and I foresee him coming to you there. Perhaps you should wait, and give up your search and take care of your other duties. Duties you have been neglecting. I have given that fool Jerjerrod a few weeks to complete it, and I then I plan to arrive myself. I would like you to be there when I arrive. In the meantime, take care of some of your duties you have been neglecting because of your search for Skywalker, and report back to me. I feel that the rebels are increasing some of their activities and we need to make a demonstration very soon. We will have a nice surprise waiting for them." He commanded.

"Yes, my master." Darth Vader responded.

Tatooine-

Darth Vader was on the Executor over a planet he did not much like to visit. Tatooine. After his communication with the Emperor, he got a message from an independent spy he had hired to locate and follow the ship Slave I and it's operator, the bounty hunter Boba Fett. The spy informed him that the ship had landed in Mos Eisley and that Boba Fett, the bounty hunter, was spotted in a local cantina. Darth Vader had almost given up, as it seemed to have taken Boba Fett months in order to deliver Solo to Jabba.

Vader told Admiral Piett, "Contact the local garrison of stormtroopers and have them detain Boba Fett." And he gave the information to Piett.

Vader called to one of the lieutenants. "Prepare my shuttle."

Darth Vader's shuttle landed in one of the landing ports of Mos Eisley. He ordered his men to search for the ship Slave I and to report back to him when it was found. Lord Vader did not have to wait long until his men returned with it's location.

"Order some stormtroopers from the garrison, and search the ship. I am looking for a carbonite block with the shape of a man protruding outward. When it is found, bring it to my shuttle. Make sure that Boba Fett continues to be detained. Do not damage the carbonite block!" He commanded.

Lord Vader then called Admiral Piett. "Admiral. I will require a medical team to be prepared, I will also require a replica made of a large object. Have them prepare the machine."

"Yes Lord Vader." Admiral Piett responded.

One of the lieutenants arrived from the search. Lord Vader asked. "Did you find the object?"

"Yes, Lord Vader, they are bringing it now." He lieutenant responded.

"Good good, prepare my shuttle as soon as it is loaded." He commanded.

The carbonite block containing Captain Solo arrived on Darth Vader's shuttle. The stormtroopers were commanded to stay in the landing area, and that the shuttle would soon arrive again and to prepare for a communication from the Executor. Then the shuttle returned with the cargo, Lord Vader and his lieutenants, with all of Lord Vader's commands adhered to.

Mos Espa-Tatooine.

The Bith made good on his promise to Chewbacca on letting him know when Slave I or Boba Fett showed up in Mos Eisley. He had spotted the ship, and Chewbacca gave him 2,000 credits for his trouble. Lando was soon able to get a job at Jabba's palace after talking it up with a Gamorrean guard who worked there, and so they had Lando on the inside now. Han was hanging in carbonite on Jabba's wall, according to Lando, and Chewbacca sent a message to Luke on a safe channel letting him know that they could soon work out a plan to rescue Han. Luke said he would pass it on to Leia, who was doing a mission for the alliance, and Luke said they would meet them in Mos Espa as soon as they could. Chewbacca was anxious to rescue his friend, but he knew that he had to be patient and wait for Luke and Leia to have some extra help. Luke had a few ideas, and he said that Leia did too, and it would work better if they were all together in order for it to work. Luke sensed that it would if they all worked together.

With the help of Wedge Antilles, who brought Leia and Threepio in a different ship, Luke and Leia both arrived on Tatooine. Chewie told them where he had landed the Falcon, and said he would meet them there. Wedge offered to stay, but they insisted he go back to the fleet, as he would be needed there, and sent him on his way. Luke and Leia had gotten the clothing and helmet of a recently deceased bounty hunter by the name of Boushh, who was and spoke Ubese, and with the help of General Cracken and some of the intelligence officers from the rebellion, had gotten a voice box that would make it sound as if she was speaking in Ubese, as a disguise. Luke requested visiting Obi-Wan's old home, before they undertook the mission, as Lando had commed Chewie that Jabba seemed just pleased to hang Han on the wall, instead of unfreezing him and doing other things to him, such as throwing him to the rancor, or worse. He called it "My favorite decoration" so there was no rush to head straight to Jabba, and more time to formulate a dedicated plan.

Luke went into what was left of Ben's old home and dug around. He had visited before and found some of his journals, but this time he was just wishing to meditate, and to take some time to build his new lightsaber. He thought doing so in the presence of the place that Ben had spent all of Luke's childhood would help give him focus, and be comforting to him. He commed Chewie and Leia, so they could get prepared. He gave the droids some instructions, and sent Threepio and Artoo to Jabba's palace with a message. Chewie and Leia knew their parts, and he told them he would arrive after they all worked their way inside of Jabba's palace, in the ways that they had planned.

Threepio was not aware of the plan, and was quite distressed by being given to Jabba, but Artoo tried to assure him to just calm down and do as Jabba said. Threepio wasn't too sure about that, but being a droid, he soon became adjusted to his new surroundings. That was until a bounty hunter showed up offering Chewbacca up for a reward. Threepio was distressed again, but he did as Artoo had told him to do, just do as Jabba asks. He interrupted the bounty hunter for Jabba, they agreed to terms, and poor Chewbacca ended up in a cell in Jabba's palace. Boba Fett, standing in the shadows bowed a hello to the Ubese bounty hunter, and the bounty hunter walked off to check out the wonders of Jabba's palace.

After nightfall, the Ubese bounty hunter walked quietly through the palace. Sleeping and drunk bodies were everywhere. He had hoped not to wake anyone up. He slowly went up to Jabba's decoration, the man frozen in carbonite, and started the process of unfreezing. As the block started to unfreeze, it melted to nothing. There was no one there. The bounty hunter collapsed on the floor in distress. Jabba and his entourage saw the whole thing behind a curtain. He ordered the guards to grab the bounty hunter and they took off his helmet. There they found Princess Leia inside. Jabba laughed, but was quite upset to find that no one was inside the carbonite block. HE WAS TRICKED! He ordered Boba Fett to be locked up. Then he ordered that Princess Leia be brought to him. She would be his new plaything.

Boba Fett was put in a cell with Chewbacca. Chewbacca was not happy. He picked up Boba and pushed him against the wall. Boba insisted it was just a job, but that did not help Chewbacca at all. He took off Boba Fett's helmet. Boba Fett stared Chewbacca in the eyes.

"We can help each other, how about that? You know I am a man of honor. Let's let bygones be bygones and work together here? What do you say Chewbacca? Solo wasn't in the block. I can help you find him." Boba pleaded.

Chewbacca had had enough of Boba Fett's nonsense throughout the years and ripped his arms off, leaving a mess. The Gamorean guards with Lando came in, sedated Chewbacca, and then had some staff clean up. Lando had seen what happened with the unfreezing and Princess Leia, and figured Chewbacca was just taking his frustrations out on Boba Fett, who bled to death in the cell. Would Boba Fett have known what happened to Han? Perhaps Chewbacca should have kept him alive? Things weren't going exactly as planned, where was Han and would Luke still be able to get them all out?

After being drugged, and placed in scanty metal and silk clothing, Princess Leia awoke to find herself with a locked collar around her neck and a chain with Jabba the Hutt at the end. She was shocked as everyone stared at her, and tried to focus her attention on just surviving the moment, and keeping calm, as it seems when she tried to fight, Jabba would just pull on her. Lando gave her a nod, to help reassure her, but she was still upset that they did not find Han. Jabba forced her to dance, and laughed at her. Threepio told her that Jabba wished for her to try to do better, that she would learn and that she would come to appreciate him, so she tried to move a little more. Jabba laughed and pulled her back towards him.

Luke finally showed up, after doing a mind trick on Jabba's lackey, Bib Fortuna, and stood there calmly pleading for the release of his friends, not knowing that Han was not there. Jabba laughed and opened the rancor pit, killing one of his Gamorean guards in the process. Luke with his wits and Jedi skills was able to kill the rancor, by slamming it's door on it, and upsetting Jabba by the death of his pet. Jabba ordered Chewbacca and Luke to be sent to the sarlacc, a large mouth animal that lived in the Pit of Carkoon and digested it's food over hundreds of years, and lived for as long as 30,000 years.

They arrived in two barges, one giant almost enclosed one holding Jabba, Leia still chained to Jabba, Threepio, Artoo, and most of Jabba's entourage, and a smaller one which was open that had the guards (including Lando), Luke, and Chewbacca. Jabba ordered Luke to walk on a plank over the salacc and that is when the plan went into motion with Artoo, on Jabba's barge, throwing Luke's lightsaber to him, Luke catching it and he and Lando and Chewbacca began fighting the guards. On the inside, Leia was choking Jabba to death, while the rest of the barge was distracted.

While the group was fighting, they did not notice that a shuttle was landing on the other side of Jabba's barge. Three Imperial lieutenants arrived on Jabba's barge, covered up the princess with a blanket, who with the help of Artoo had broken from her chains, and took her to the shuttle. She tried hard to fight them, but they insisted they meant her no harm, and that they were trying to save her. She yelled for Luke, who was still fighting in the chaos, and he sensed her danger and looked and saw her being carried away. After he was able, he went on the larger barge, with Chewie and Lando having been able to take over the smaller one, and saw her being carried off to the shuttle. Luke shouted, and the shuttle took off. He got the droids out and on the smaller barge, and they all rode the barge back to where the Falcon and the X-Wing had been, and although they had succeeded in defeating Jabba, they felt defeated in that they were not able to save Han, and that they had lost Leia to the Empire.

Lando and Chewbacca, still wanting to find Han and distressed by the loss of Princess Leia, decided they would stay on Tatooine a bit and see what they could find out in Mos Eisley. It would have to wait, and they needed to rest after the ordeal with Jabba before setting out again. It was while they were contemplating this, that they got an unexpected visitor who came from behind the Falcon. He was all alone, no ship in sight anywhere. It was Darth Vader.

On the Executor, Han Solo emerged from the carbon block, confused, cold, and blind. "Where am I" he asked.

"You are in a medical ward. We are going to pick you up now, put you in a bed, and give you some fluids. You will be blind for sometime, but your eyesight will return eventually. We are strapping you in for your own safety, do not be alarmed. Please trust us." The unknown female voice said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am a medical officer. Please do not be alarmed." The unknown female voice said.

"Is this the.." He started to say.

"Please, no more questions. Trust me, you are safe. We have taken you from the bounty hunter Boba Fett. He has been dealt with." She answered. "Just relax."

Han relaxed, but was nervous. He did not know where he was, and he didn't like that at all. The last thing he remembered was being in Cloud City and the last thing he remembered seeing was Leia as he was put into carbon freeze. He knew he was being taken to Jabba the Hutt, and thought he was a dead man. Here he was though, alive, in a place he didn't know, with people he didn't know and he could not see. He admitted to himself that he was scared. It seemed that they were treating him for whatever he went through before and after the process, and the only thing he felt he could do right now, was to retreat and let them. He was in no condition to fight anything else right now anyway.

Princess Leia was strapped to a seat on the Imperial shuttle by the three men who had detained her in Jabba's barge. They had given her a shot, that was a mild sedative, as they were told that she would leave kicking and screaming, and it was important that she came to no harm. She had come to, restrained in the seat, with one of the men observing her. She spit in his face.

The officer wiped his face and began to speak. "Princess Leia, we mean you no harm, you need to trust us. I apologize for the abduction, and for sedating you, but we knew you would resist. You are not a prisoner of the Empire, nor are you a prisoner at all. We are taking you to the Executor as a guest of Lord Vader, not as a prisoner. You will be filled in on all the details when you arrive, but we thought you would like to know that we are taking you to your Captain Solo. We thought we were going to have to take out Jabba the Hutt, but it seems you have done that for us. You are quite the fighter, your highness. If I may, I must tell you that I myself was from Alderaan. And now I can say that it's an honor to meet you, even though it's under such unusual circumstances."

"Guest, yeah right, I have heard that before. How can you be a true child of Alderaan and a subject to the Empire?" She asked.

"Your highness, it seems I am no longer a subject of the Empire, but a traitor. You will find out in good time. Please relax. We have something for you to change into if you like. Though I must admit, after what you did to Jabba the Hutt, I am a bit fearful of letting you out of your straps. If I may, I will take you to an area where you can change, and clean up a bit before we arrive on the Executor." He told her.

Not thinking she had much of a choice, and the wish to get out of this awful outfit and clean up, she took the lieutenant up on his offer. He showed her a fresher and gave her some clothes.

Back on Tatooine, Chewbacca and Lando started shooting at Darth Vader. He diverted the shots, and urged them that he meant no harm. He took Lando's blaster and Chewie's bowcaster out of their hands with the Force, and asked them if they would mind talking to him on the ship. Chewie wasn't sure he really wanted Darth Vader on the Falcon, but Darth Vader opened the ramp and went up himself, without Chewie putting in the codes, or putting the ramp down himself.

"Calrissian, Chewbacca, I am not here to harm you. I want you to know that I have freed Captain Solo and the princess. They are both on my ship. I do not wish to harm them either. I knew if I freed Solo, that it would help the princess trust in me. I know that it must seem to be strange after the events on Cloud City, but I do not have much time, and I must urge you to meet my ship. You may land the Millennium Falcon inside the hanger of the Executor and be my guests. I must tell you that I have put a tracker on Skywalker's X-Wing fighter, but I must ask you, do you know where he has gone." Vader told them.

"Why should we trust you? I lost my old life because of you?" Lando said.

"You will get your life back, and Calrissian, that I can promise you. My enemy is now the Emperor. Not all of my ship is aware of this, but most of my officers are loyal to me. Like I have said before, I have the princess and Captain Solo already. Captain Solo is receiving medical treatment and has been freed from the carbonite. Do you know what happened to Skywalker? Did he return to the rebels or did he go to his Jedi master?" Vader replied.

"Jedi Master? I don't know what you mean. He did say he needed to see an old friend. That is all I know." Lando told him, still unsure, but feeling he really had no choice.

"Does the name, Yoda, mean anything to you?" Vader asked him.

Chewie roared.

"Threepio, translate." Vader said.

Lando and Chewie stood there shocked, that Vader referred to C-3PO as Threepio.

"Lord Vader, Chewbacca said he knew a Yoda. He and General Tarfful aided his escape from his clone troopers who had turned on him, and got him transport from Kashyyk." Threepio said.

"You helped Yoda escape Order 66? You? And now you are here. Fascinating. The Force at work." Vader replied.

"Threepio, do you remember me?" He asked.

"You are Darth Vader." He said.

"No, do you remember be from before?" Vader asked.

"Before what, Sir." Threepio answered.

"What is the oldest memory you have?"

"Working for Captain Antilles on the Tantive IV" He responded.

Threepio had his mind wiped. Vader thought, fascinating that Artoo still remembered.

"Gentlemen, can we proceed to my ship. I assure you both, that you will be treated well, but I must insist we go now." Vader commanded.

Chewbacca and Lando got the ship ready to go, tarp still attached, but of course would be pulled off as they lifted, flying into the Tatooine desert. Vader strapped in C-3PO then strapped himself in and off they went.

"The tractor beam will pull you in, so when we get near be prepared." Vader told them.

They were sucked into the tractor beam, and were met by the lieutenants who had shuttled Princess Leia to the ship. They escorted them to a suite.

"Lord Vader has asked that you remain here for the time being. If there is anything you need, let us know." One of the lieutenants asked.

Chewie roared.

"Chewbacca requests something to eat." Threepio answered.

"We will send up a buffet from the kitchen. Please, relax and be comfortable." And the lieutenants left.

Princess Leia was brought to the medical ward and asked to take a seat. She was still wearing the boots she had been forced to wear at Jabba's palace, and was offered a pair of slippers to make her more comfortable. She felt this was getting too strange. It was unsettling, yet she still had a good feeling about it. Like she would be OK.

A young woman brought her some comfortable slippers then said. "We are taking you to your friend. Do not be alarmed, he will be ok, he is just getting some fluids to rehydrate him, and he cannot see. His eyesight will eventually come back, but it takes some time, since he was in that process for quite a while. The fluids should help restore his eyesight quicker though, but you are welcome to sit with him." She told Leia.

She walked Leia down to the room, and there was Han sitting up, with machines hooked up to him. She couldn't believe it and could barely contain herself. She walked up to him, and he said. "Who's there?"

"Someone who loves you" She answered.

"Leia!" And she went up and kissed him.

"Where are we, no one would say." He said.

"You won't believe this. I don't believe it, but I don't want you to worry when I say it." She answered.

"We are safe, just know that. We are on the Executor."

"As in Darth Vader's ship?" He said.

"Yes." She answered.

He kind of started to get up, very upset, but she pushed him down and said. "It's ok, I know it's going to be ok. Just a lot has happened. You have been out of it a while. I don't really know what is happening, but we are safe." She said.

"How long have I been out." He answered.

"A few months." She said. "It's a long story. Jabba the Hutt is dead. I killed him. Darth Vader took you from Boba Fett, you never made it to Jabba's, I haven't seen Darth Vader, but some of the lieutenants on the ship brought me to you."

A short time later, Lando and Chewbacca arrived, surprising both Leia and Han, as they did not know that they would be arriving on the ship as well. Han was a bit hesitant about Lando, but Leia and Chewie filled him on how Lando had been helping them. Lando and Chewie told them the whole story about how Vader talked them into bringing him to the ship. They didn't believe it themselves, but they had to because he said he bringing them to Han and the princess and in true Vader style, they really had no choice. Leia was very puzzled by the whole thing, but said to them that she had a feeling they were going to be OK and try not to worry. She wasn't sure what was up, and she didn't want to talk about it in a public place, but if she were to guess, she thought that Vader was planning some kind of a coup against the Emperor, and was in need of their help. What they could do though, she was not sure.

One of the lieutenants, the Alderaanian one, because Vader thought that the princess may trust him more, requested that the princess follow him, and promised she would be returned. She really didn't want to leave Han, but Lando and Chewbacca would stay with him. The lieutenant wanted to warn her ahead of time, so that she would not be startled, that Lord Vader had requested a private conversation with her. The lieutenant assured her that Lord Vader did not mean her any harm, and that she could return with her friends at anytime, but that he wanted her to hear him out first. She arrived at the private chamber, had a seat, the lieutenant left her alone, and soon after Lord Vader arrived.

"Princess, I am sure you are very puzzled by everything that has happened. Before I start, I want you to know that you are in no danger here. You are not a prisoner of the Empire and only my personal guest. The Millennium Falcon is on the ship and you are welcome to leave at any time, however, after you hear what I have to say, it is my hope that you can be of some help to me." Lord Vader said, in a less than usual menacing manner.

He felt she had her shield on to him, like she usually did, where he could not sense her feelings. He took this as her still being guarded, or perhaps she did this with everyone she did not know well, he could not tell.

"Ok, I'm listening." The princess answered.

"You were adopted, were you not." He asked her.

"Yes, it's common knowledge, why to you ask." She answered.

"Do you know who your real parents are?" He asked.

"I never wanted to know." She said. "I loved the parents I had. They are gone now."

"But princess, do you believe your real parents were war refugees." Vader asked.

She thought about this. This was official record. Vader would be able to pull that up. Why was he asking this? What business was it to him who her parents were. Yes, she had an educated guess as to who they were, just from bits and pieces, but she wasn't sure she should tell Darth Vader.

"No, I don't believe they were." She answered.

"Did your father, meaning Bail Organa ever tell you anything about them?" he asked.

"He said my real mother was a good friend of his." She couldn't believe she was telling him this.

"You have no idea her name?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"You have her eyes." Vader told her.

She was jolted. Vader knew who she was. He probably knew too that Luke was her brother. She always believed he was, and she was almost sure, but this was too much.

"How do you know?" She said.

"Your father was Anakin Skywalker." He responded.

She was floored. He knew everything. He knew that Luke was her brother, he knew. How.

"I never heard that." She answered.

"You know something though, you must. Tell me." He said.

"I think Luke Skywalker is my twin brother." She said. "I have never told anyone, not even Luke. I don't know why I am telling you now."

"You wanted to kill me. I have always been puzzled by you. I can feel the Force in most individuals, but you, you are a stone, and you resisted me on many occasions. In the carbon freeze chamber on Cloud City, you stared at me, and I felt it, I felt a pain and a strength in the Force I have never felt before. Not from any Jedi, or Sith. It was coming from you. It was then that I knew exactly who you were." Vader told her.

She just sat there stunned. She took it for granted, but she never thought she had that power, not like Luke. She had visions sometimes, and Darth Vader, a powerful Sith Lord sensed she was strong in the Force, yet she had the power to block him, and she only let him know that one moment when she wanted him to know, that she wanted to kill him.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I need your help. I know you don't want to help me, but I need your help, and perhaps the help of the Rebel Alliance. We are going to see an old Jedi Master, and I know he is expecting me. It has been a long time. I am no longer who I was, well, more like I am becoming what I once was. Princess. What I have to tell you may upset you." Darth Vader told her.

"Is Luke dead?" She asked.

"No." He answered. "I need his help as well."

"You cut off his hand? You think he will help you?" She said.

"He knows what I am about to tell you. He has had time. And he is with the Jedi I am going to meet."

"What are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"I was once Anakin Skywalker." Darth Vader finally let her know.

Leia was floored. She shook her head. "No, no, no. It can't be!"

"It is true. And I wish your help to destroy the Emperor." He pleaded.

"I can't believe it. You did all those things to me, to Luke, to Han, to Chewbacca, and now you tell me you are my father?" She said.

"Your father will always be Bail Organa. I know that. But yes, it's true." He responded.

"I have to get out of here. Think a bit. It's just a lot to take in. I wish Luke were here." She told him.

"We are going to Luke. Master Yoda knows we are coming. I feel that he does. It wasn't until after you escaped from Cloud City that I was sure who you were. They were successful in hiding you. They hid the fact that my wife had children. We had to keep our marriage secret. She died and they buried her to appear with child. I do not know all the details. Master Yoda will know. I believe Master Yoda or Obi-Wan Kenobi separated the two of you. I believe your father knew. They were not wrong to hide you. I found you again for a reason. I am not the same man you saw on Cloud City, but I am not the same man I was when I was with the Jedi either. I can have a lieutenant take you to your suite, or to the medical ward if you wish. You will be informed as to when we arrived."

"I need to go to my friends." She said. Keeping her demeanor.

Vader called for his lieutenant to take her back to the medical ward.

Chewie and Lando were still there when Leia arrived and Leia gave Chewie a big hug. Since Leia was back, they thought they would let her be alone with Han for a bit and head back to the suite. They had another hour before arriving at their destination, and they wanted to get the Falcon ready to leave. Leia crawled up into Han's bed, who still couldn't see, but was feeling a lot better and she just said, "Hold me." She couldn't talk about her talk with Vader. She soon fell asleep.

When the Executor arrived at Dagobah, a lieutenant came into the medical ward to get Leia and Han, who was still not able to see very well, but was getting better, and told him to join Lando and Chewbacca on the Falcon, as they went down to Dagobah. Leia held on to Han to help lead him as far as walking. Darth Vader was next to his shuttle with his lieutenants and Admiral Piett, who was staying on board, and just wanted to go over a few things with Darth Vader, prior to his leaving for Dagobah. When Han and Leia boarded the Falcon, Chewie and Lando were already there, so Leia went and got Han a change of clothes, and helped him use the fresher to get cleaned up, except for some minor cleaning in the medical ward, he hadn't really washed in months. Han was grateful he never took out the water shower, because it felt really good. By the time he got dressed, they had landed, with Luke and Yoda waiting for them.

Leia got off and gave Luke a hug.

"Leia, did you know?"

"About Vader? No, he told me, but about you being my brother, I figured that out a long time ago."

"I thought you did. I remember some things you had said before. You never told me though." Luke replied.

"I haven't told anyone on the ship. They only know that Darth Vader needs our help. It would be best to keep it quiet for now, OK." She said.

"OK, meet Master Yoda. Master Yoda meet Leia." Luke said.

"Leia, remember you not, but have seen you a long time ago I did." said Master Yoda.

Darth Vader's shuttle landed, as Lando and Chewbacca came out. Han stayed on the ship, his eyesight was better, but still not good, and they thought it best he rest in his own bed. Chewbacca put his hand out to Yoda, and Yoda took it.

"Chewbacca. Long time it's been. Brought us together again the Force has." Chewie roared.

"You know Chewie?" Luke asked.

"Battle of Kashyyyk it was. My escape he helped." Replied Master Yoda.

Chewie roared.

"I don't believe it." Luke replied in surprise.

Darth Vader ascended from his shuttle. Yoda went to greet him. "Much we need to discuss. Believe it I do not. But trust in the Force I must." Yoda told him.

"Master Yoda. We do not have much time. The Emperor will require my presence and then we must act." Vader answered.

"Feel it I do. Young Skywalker, Leia, join us you must." Yoda spoke, and they left for a clearing near Yoda's dwelling.

Obi-Wan's ghost then appeared. "Anakin." He spoke. "I feel as if you have returned."

"You were correct in you being more powerful in death, my old master. I held bitterness towards you for many years, yet now, I know you in part have saved me." Vader replied.

"Who is he talking to?" Leia asked Luke.

"Ben, you can't see him?" Luke said.

"No." She said.

"Connection you do not. That is why see him you do not." Yoda told her.

"We can not train the princess, but she will have a part, and she is quite powerful, I have felt it." Vader stated. "I will need her to convince Mon Mothma to meet me on the Executor. We must act quickly. Much has already started. The rebellion has been delivered the plans of the new Death Star, and plan to attack. The Emperor is setting a trap. I will need you to help me with this princess. I know you have stolen an Imperial shuttle, I will make sure you are able to get through the blockade. I must speak with Mon Mothma, and I want you to convince her to meet with me." Vader said.

Leia thought about this. She wasn't sure she could trust him, but it seemed that his main concern was to destroy the Emperor, and she felt that he was different that when she had met him before. She would never warm to him, but Yoda and Luke seemed to feel that he was sincere. She trusted Luke.

"When I return, I will help you. I don't know if she will." She replied.

"Go with you I will. Go soon we must." Said Master Yoda.

"Luke, if you will allow me, I wish to stay here with you for a short while. We have much to discuss. Then you are to return to the rebel base. You have a tracker on your ship. I will show you where it is, and you may remove it. I only wanted to find this place. I want you to trust me." Vader told him.

"I will stay." Luke said.

Leia, Chewie, Lando and Yoda climbed aboard the Millennium Falcon to head back to the Rebel Alliance. Yoda hoped that his presence would help Mon Mothma trust him that Darth Vader meant to help the Alliance defeat the Emperor. Darth Vader had information to give her and wanted her to know that she would have help on the inside of the Death Star. Not only from some of the officers on his ship, but some loyal officers who were already there. Many had become disillusioned by the Emperor's power, and though they were frightened of Darth Vader, they knew he was the only one capable of defeating him. When they got on board, Chewie helped Yoda into his seat. Leia communicated to the Alliance on the safe channel, with her unique codes, and they were able to get the coordinates right away. Leia then crawled in with the sleeping Han and took a nap.

Darth Vader stood. There wasn't much to sit on and anything that could be sat upon would have been difficult for him. Luke sat on a stump and Obi-Wan's ghost appeared as well. Vader spoke. "I must return to my ship. I am required to attend to my duties, and I wish to make the appearance of still serving the Emperor. You will meet me on the Death Star. You will know when and where when the time comes. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE EMPEROR'S POWER. He will stop at nothing to kill any of us if we stand in his way. He will use Force lightning. He does not often use a lightsaber. We must make it look as if we are on opposite sides. He must not realize that we are attempting to take him down. I hope that we can meet without the Imperial guards. I imagine he will have them wait outside, unless he really does not trust me. They are powerless against us, however, they will make it more difficult. Focus Luke." Vader told him.

"Force lightning?" Luke asked.

"It comes from his fingers. It is exactly as it sounds." Vader replied.

Obi-Wan spoke up. "The Emperor is very powerful, Luke, but I feel that he will fall. Trust your feelings. Do not be tempted by the darkside. Try to stay calm, and focused. Anger will not help you."

"Luke, there is a time where anger can useful, but Obi-Wan is correct. Let me be the one to use anger." Vader responded.

"Anger is the way of the darkside, Luke, control your emotions." Said Obi-Wan.

"Should we train Leia to learn the Jedi ways?" Luke asked.

"She has too much anger, however, her anger has been useful to her. To train her, may be dangerous." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I have felt her anger." Said Vader. "She is no Jedi, and her use of the Force does not come from the darkside, but her power has comes from anger. It may be best later to train her in other ways of using the Force. She has a very powerful mind. There is so much she does without having any training. She has resisted me many times. I do not sense her, unless she allows it."

"Still she will be quite helpful, Luke." said Obi-Wan. "In time you will know."

Darth Vader gave Luke a flimsy, and told him to open it after they confronted the Emperor. Vader went back to his shuttle to return to the Executor, and Luke hopped into his X-Wing, Artoo waiting patiently.

Luke took the coordinates that Leia gave him for the rendezvous and headed back to the rebel base.

Darth Vader boarded the Executor and Admiral Piett came to him and said. "Lord Vader, The Emperor wishes for you to contact him."

"Thank you, Admiral." Responded Vader.

Vader went to the chamber to contact the Emperor, he kneeled into position, and awaited the holo.

"Yes, My Master." He said.

"Lord Vader, I expect to arrive on the Death Star in a weeks time. I want you to oversee the preparations and inspect the specifications that I required in place by the time I arrived. Moff Jerjerrod will know what priorities I require. I am quite distressed by progress made. It's imperative that the battle station be operational by the time that I arrive. Do I make myself clear?" The Emperor ordered him.

"Master, I will go to the Death Star immediately, and check the progress myself. You will not be disappointed." Vader responded.

"See to it that I am not." Replied the Emperor.

Lord Vader commanded Admiral Piett to depart immediately for the Endor system.

On the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo awoke to see a sleeping princess napping next to him. He could see for the first time since being taken out of carbon freeze. He smiled and looked at her. She began to stir and woke up and looked back.

"I can see you." He said with a huge smile.

She smiled back, got up and they went into the lounge where everyone was sitting. Where Yoda was talking with Chewbacca, and Lando was playing a game with C-3PO.

"I can see! I can see!" Han said.

Everyone cheered, and Chewie went and got everyone a drink to make a toast to celebrate. It was soon that they were close to the Rebel Alliance ship where they were meeting the members of the High Command. And after the toast, Lando and Chewie went into the cockpit. Han pushed Lando out of the way.

"That's my seat!" Han said.

"You sure you up to it?" Lando replied.

"You better believe I am." And Han took over his own ship.

They arrived greeted by General Dodonna, General Cracken, Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, who had been alerted to their arrival. Mon Mothma was a bit surprised to see Master Yoda. She had remembered him from years ago on Coruscant, and didn't realize he would be arriving with the group. They all gave Han a pat on the back, glad to see him back, and were relieved to see that Princess Leia had been successful.

"Mon Mothma, must we have to discuss. Wish to speak with you immediately I do." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master Yoda, would be glad to meet with you." She replied.

"Leia join us she will." Yoda said. And they headed to a conference room.

Han went over to General Cracken and General Dodonna, while Chewbacca helped security work out a few things with Lando.

"I need to speak with you both if you don't mind. Can we have a word in private, when it's a good time to talk?" He asked.

"Certainly. Either of us can meet with you if you like, however we would like you to visit medical as a precaution. After what you have been through, we must insist." General Cracken said.

"I have had some medical attention, General. I feel fine, really." Han answered.

"Still, please ease our minds. Our medical staff has not seen to it that you are well. After that, we will talk. I assure you that it is also a security measure. I do insist." General Cracken said as if it was an order. And they sent Han to medical.

Yoda and Leia entered Mon Mothma's office and she asked them to have a seat.

"It really is quite a surprise to see you here, Master Yoda, I really can hardly believe it." She said.

"Survived I did. Waited patiently I did. Matters we have to discuss. Urgent they are." He told her.

"And what is this about, we have some urgent matters here we need to deal with as well." Mothma replied.

"Anakin Skywalker. Returned he has." Yoda said.

Mon Mothma was dumbstruck. She had to take a few minutes to contain her feelings and then she said.

"I thought he was Darth Vader." She said.

Leia was surprised that she had guessed that, but maybe not too surprised. They had a conversation some time before, where Mothma had questioned her about Luke, and even though that was never mentioned, she guessed that Mon may have known something about she and Luke, or something about her parents. She didn't guess she thought Anakin Skywalker was Vader.

"Darth Vader he is, and yet, he is not." Yoda replied.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Our help he needs. The Emperor he wants to destroy." Master Yoda replied.

"And take over himself?" She asked.

"No. The rebellion's help he needs. Meet with you he would wish." Yoda replied.

Mon Mothma was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Leia who seemed calm about the whole thing, and thought about it. They had been deceived by the Emperor so many years before, what if now it was Darth Vader who was deceiving them?

"Princess, what do you say to this?" She asked.

"I do not fully trust him, Luke does, I trust Yoda. He will be on the inside of the Death Star. It's a long story, and I will brief you on it, but he is trying very hard to earn my trust." She told her. "It is hard for me, as you can guess. Mon, do you know? Do you suspect anything else about him?"

"That he is your birth father. Yes. I always suspected you were Senator Amidala's daughter. At first, I thought that Bail might be your father, and he was passing you off as adopted, but I didn't want to believe that. He was so devoted to Queen Breha. Senator Amidala spent a lot of time with Anakin Skywalker, he was her bodyguard often, and they were often together and had a friendship. As you grew, I suspected it was him. He was also very close to the Emperor. Then Luke Skywalker showed up, and he knew Anakin Skywalker was his father. At first, I thought, well no, how, then I realized you were the same age and probably twins." She answered.

"Right you are, Senator." Yoda answered. "I hope guess others would not. At their birth I was. Were there too Obi-Wan and Senator Organa. The Emperor I fought. Flee I did. Brought to Obi-Wan by Senator Organa I was. Separated them, I did." Yoda answered. "Died soon after Senator Amidala did. Secret marriage they had. Know I did not. Suspected Obi-Wan did. Hide we both did. Watched by Organa was Leia, watched by Obi-Wan was Luke."

"So what do we do about Darth Vader then?" She asked.

"Meet with him you should. What he says you should hear." Answered Yoda. "Take the Emperor he can. Help Vader we can."

"How and where shall I contact him?" She said.

"Instructions he will give me soon. Bring them to you I will." Yoda answered. "Go with you, I will."

"Mon, the Empire has another Death Star!" Leia told her.

"I have been made aware of it. Some of our Bothan spies have found the information and the plans. We plan to act very soon. The Emperor is planning an attack." She said.

"Vader told us he did. Said ready we shall be." Yoda added.

This was really sounding serious. Mon was going to think on this hard, and she wasn't sure she should tell the rest of high command. It was a tough call. She felt she could trust Master Yoda though. She just needed a little time to collect her thoughts on the matter.

"Please Master Yoda, I need to think on this." She said.

"Wait on Vader I must. Not much time you will have." He answered.

After Han had gotten his medical assessment, per General Cracken's orders, Cracken called him to his office as he requested.

"Have a seat Solo. What did you want to see me about." Cracken asked.

"I'd like to join. As in join up. Join the rebellion." He said.

"Really, so after three years of just hanging around, we finally got you did we?" Cracken replied.

"I guess so. You know I am not much for taking orders, but well, somehow I feel now is the right time." Solo responded.

"I honestly think we have the perfect job for you. It's very dangerous. You may pick your team, and General Madine is currently getting together a ground crew to tag along. It involves breaking into, and disabling a shield. Madine can give you the details." Cracken said.

"I don't know Madine." Solo said.

"He is an Ex-Imperial. Good man. You will answer to him and to me. You will have the rank of General, but you will be under my command. Can you handle that? I know you never liked me much, and honestly, I never cared much for you, but I respect you and I know you can do the job. Trust me, after three years, I know you will be insubordinate, but I understand that. However, you will follow orders. Is that understood?" General Cracken ordered.

"Yes, I understand." Han replied.

"Yes, Sir!" General Cracken answered.

"Yeah, yeah." Han said.

"No, you are supposed to say that." Cracken replied.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Han answered.

"Why come to me? Why not someone like Rieekan or Admiral Ackbar who actually like you?" Cracken asked him.

"You asked me once before." Han answered.

"You are dismissed." Cracken ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Han answered and walked out.

Cracken realized he shouldn't expect much else. He knew Solo would be good for the job though.

Luke returned with a message from Darth Vader for Yoda. Darth Vader needed to go to the Death Star, but intended to have Luke take Yoda and Mon Mothma to a rendezvous point soon. He would send a message through R2-D2 in code, and Luke would be able to read it. Luke learned that R2-D2 had once belonged to Anakin Skywalker, and Vader/Anakin showed him a few things that Luke did not know that Artoo could do. It wasn't that Artoo forgot, it was that Vader had the codes. Vader also mention that as a child he had programmed C-3PO as well, and built him from various parts of other droids. Artoo had told him that he had been with Captain Antilles who had worked for Princess Leia's adopted father since the twins separation. It sounded like a wild coincidence to Luke, but then he realized that Artoo had been sent to find Obi-Wan, and that made it less of a coincidence. Just weird that Luke and his Uncle were the ones to find them. He told Yoda that the message should come fairly soon, as Jerjerrod, the Moff at the Death Star, was more loyal to Vader than the Emperor, and would not keep him long. Just long enough to send a message to the Emperor.

Lando asked about joining the rebellion as well. He felt it was the least he could do after all he had been through and put his friends through, and that it would help him get back his city when the Empire was defeated. He needed some credentials, as he was new, and even in the short time that he had been there when they brought Leia back from Cloud City, they still didn't know much about him. Admiral Ackbar asked Han Solo about him, and Han told Ackbar to check into the Battle of Taanab, and that would tell him everything he needed to know about how Calrissian operated in a battle type setting. Admiral Ackbar, impressed with that after looking into it, called Lando in.

"Calrissian, I have looked over some of your history and read about your maneuver against the pirate fleet, in the Battle of Taanab. Most impressive. How would you like to lead the team going flying into the Death Star and destroying it? It will be very dangerous. We need good pilots. With your history in this operation, I believe you can handle it." Ackbar asked him.

"I need a ship." Lando answered.

"You are welcome to anything in our fleet after you have a look at the materials, you can decide what will best fit your needs." Ackbar answered.

Lando was hoping he could get the Falcon.

The message came into Artoo, and Luke alerted Yoda and Mon Mothma. Mon Mothma had agreed to keep the entire operation a secret, including the identity of Darth Vader, and his children, Luke and Leia. After her talk with Vader, she may include other members of High Command, but for now, it best to just keep it between themselves. Leia was to stay, in case that they needed to send for help, she would be the one aware of all the details. The rendezvous point was set, and Luke was to pilot a small ship carrying Mon Mothma and Yoda to Vader.

"The tractor beam will pull us in, don't be alarmed." Luke said.

"I hope you are sure about this, Skywalker." Mon said nervously.

"I'm sure." Luke tried to assure her.

"Safe it will be." Master Yoda said.

They were greeted by two of the lieutenants who took them to a suite on the Executor.

"Lord Vader is detained at the moment, but he will arrive shortly. If there is anything you need, please let us know." One of them stated.

"Thank You." replied Mon Mothma, who was still a bit nervous. Yoda took a seat, closed his eyes, and meditated for a bit, while Luke sat with Mon.

It was some time later when Vader arrived. He came in with Admiral Piett and one of the lieutenants.

"Everyone, please take a seat. Admiral Piett is well aware of the situation and can be trusted. I must tell you that we have thousands on this ship. Not all are aware of the situation. It was important to have a private conversation. The Emperor is preparing a trap for the rebellion outside of Endor's moon. That is where the Death Star is located. I am sure that you are quite already aware of that fact. He expects to test it on rebellion ships. I am afraid that one of them must be destroyed. If you make me aware of the ship, I will make sure that it is the target. I would suggest something large. You may wish to consider this, but I must know which ship you designate for the demonstration. It will be a ruse. If there is a way that it can be piloted without a crew or pilot, that would most likely be the ideal situation for you, or a droid crew, if at all possible. It is still possible the Emperor will sense that it is a decoy, but I hope to cause a distraction. A demonstration will happen. It may be best to keep your troops blind to this fact, except for those few who must know. I trust you will know who to inform. The shields are located on Endor. The Executor will be in the space and let your Imperial shuttle through. There is a large military operation there, and someone will need to break into it. I have codes, but they are changed frequently. Luke and Yoda, you must go with the team on Endor. It is there that you will come to the Death Star. I will give you the location. The garrison located there are loyal to the Emperor, but tell them you are turning yourself in and you wish to see Darth Vader. Give them your name, and they will automatically know to bring you to me personally. I will come and take you to the Death Star on my personal shuttle. The princess is to stay on Endor. Do not allow her to come with you. Is that understood? If something goes wrong, there is a plan in place for her. Yoda is aware and will tell her." Vader stated.

"Lord Vader, much of what you have said, our spies have also uncovered. I am sure you may have known that." Mon replied.

"What if we are all killed?" Luke asked.

"Yoda will still be able to tell her what to do. Like Obi-Wan comes to you. I may be able to as well. Through the Force. She will most likely respond to Yoda, however. Yoda knows what she must do. She does not know. She can not know. Is that understood? The Emperor is not to know who she is." Vader pointed at them and said in a intimidating voice.

"Lord Vader, why should I trust you?" Asked Mon Mothma.

"Because it's the only choice you have. The Emperor MUST be destroyed." Said Lord Vader.

"And you expect to take his place?" She asked.

"No, I am not taking his place. I do not expect to survive." Lord Vader responded.

"And if you survive, what then?" She asked.

"You will have to decide my fate at that point." He responded.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"To make amends to my children and the galaxy. I became this thing because I thought I could save my wife. And I was led to believe that I killed her and that she died carrying the child. When I first learned of Luke, it started, but when I felt the princess look at me, causing me pain, I knew that she was powerful, it was then that I realized who she was and what I had done to her, and to Luke. It brought the light back to me. I am no longer a Jedi, but I am not the Sith Lord I was. I was told I was the chosen one as a child. Yet, I became a monster. I had wanted to do things such as end slavery, and was eager to end the war. The Emperor deceived me from the beginning, from childhood. I must fulfill my destiny." Lord Vader said.

Mon Mothma was stunned. She couldn't believe she was about to put her faith in Darth Vader.

"Yoda, and you are in agreement to this?" She asked him.

"Believe him I do. Future uncertain, but victory I see." He said.

"I guess it's welcome to the rebellion, Lord Vader." Mon Mothma told him.


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Alliance gets help from an unexpected source.

The Rebel Sith Lord- Pt 2

When they arrived back at the Rebel Alliance, Mon Mothma demanded an immediate meeting of the members of High Command to brief them on the changes and needs to the current strategy to the plan to destroy the new Death Star outside of the Endor moon. The need to sacrifice a ship was the most upsetting part, but she did understand the necessity. They couldn't just ask something small to be a target, and they couldn't afford to lose Home One. Admiral Ackbar and the other Admirals would need to be part of that plan, and it would affect the entire operation, currently being planned. Leaving the part about Darth Vader being their person on the inside was something she wanted to keep secret as well. They did not need to know, and she wondered if it would affect their emotions and morale. Many beings in the Empire had personally had a reason to distrust and hate Darth Vader, and Mon Mothma did as well, but she remembered who he had used to be, and felt him to have changed.

"Thank you all for joining me here. I have a matter of great importance. I know that you are are preparing for our attack and getting your individual teams and troops prepared, but I needed to speak with you all on a matter that may be of help in our mission. We have an Imperial on the inside who has agreed and pleaded with us to allow him to aid our operation, and will have others working under him to help our goal. His goal is to destroy the Emperor, and our goal is to destroy the Death Star, so both of our missions will correlate. The next point is very important. The Death Star, though not finished, will be operational. It was suggested that at first it will be used on our ship. Our Imperial insider has stated that sacrificing one of our larger more important ships will be of most importance, as he is sure that the Emperor will want this as a demonstration. Admirals, I hope you can collect yourselves together and figure out a ship and a way to have this happen, without the loss of life. It will have to be a decoy, in the middle of many ships."

"How will we know that will be the ship targeted?" asked Admiral Massa.

"We are to give a full description of the vessel to our insider. The team targeting the ship are working with him." Mon Mothma answered.

"I am a bit skeptical of allowing members of the Empire to help us." stated General Dodonna.

"I must admit myself that it was hard for me to agree to this, but I feel that working with this individual is a good decision." Mon Mothma.

"If I may ask, who is the individual or individuals aiding our operation?" asked General Rieekan.

"I am afraid that only members of High Command who will know will be myself, and Princess Leia. It is important to keep his and those helping him in the Empire a secret." Mon Mothma replied.

The admirals all gathered in the corner, and discussed quietly. Admiral Ackbar spoke up. "It would be a terrible loss, but the Liberty is capable of being piloted on automatic pilot remotely. It's one of our larger ships, and the home to many, but if the sacrifice helps our case, we may have to use that ship."

"I think that is the kind of ship that would make a good demonstration for the Emperor. I just hope they don't realize that it's unmanned." She answered. "I'm willing to sacrifice it, if it will help save others in our fleet." She answered.

There was some grumbling and whispering. The head generals and admirals were talking among themselves.

"Do you trust this individual, your Highness." Asked General Cracken directing it towards Leia.

"No, I do not trust him, but I believe he is sincere, and he wants to help us." She said.

"Believe me, I would not bring this meeting together if I believed it a trap. In fact, this person has stated that they believe that the Emperor is setting a trap for our fleet knowing that we are planning to gather every ship we can to attack the Empire. We will know exactly when the Emperor himself has landed on the Death Star, that is when we will make our attack. It's imperative that we get all our troops ready, both on the moon and in the air. Feel free to come to me with any questions. Does anyone else have anything else to add?" Mon Mothma asked and waited. "Good. You are dismissed."

"General Madine, a word please." Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes, Madame?" He asked.

"Just a moment please." She waited for everyone to leave.

"General Madine, it is important that Princess Leia be on the moon of Endor during the battle. I wish for her to be kept safe though. The other generals and admirals will demand she stay elsewhere in a safe location, however, there is a reasoning for this. I myself am not sure. However, it is imperative. You have your commandos assembled?" She asked.

"I do." He stated.

"And a strike team?" She asked.

"My pathfinders group will be the strike team. I have been given a leader for the command team, who will be actually disabling the shield, I don't know him, honestly, not sure who he has gotten on it. I will be meeting him later today. They will be the group breaking into the bunker to lower the shields. My pathfinders are up on it and will be aiding them. Cracken laughed when he told me, so I don't know what to expect with this man. General Solo. Do you know him?" He asked.

She laughed and said. "Yes, I do, he must have joined up, finally. He has been a kind of a free agent with us for the past few years. That is the most dangerous part of the mission, but I imagine that is where the princess will be. I don't think we have anything to worry about, though."

Darth Vader was transmitting messages to Luke through R2-D2 with a private channel system he had rigged with another droid on his ship. After he landed on the Death Star though, it became difficult because bringing the droid would have been suspicious. Admiral Piett was familiar with the system and what to do, so Vader was depending on him to relay what he needed. It was all in code, so anyone who was listening would not understand it, but the droid, and Artoo. Piett didn't even know what the codes meant. Vader had been given a description of the ship and a designation that the Rebel Alliance had given him of the Liberty, knowing that would be the target for the demonstration during the battle. He passed this information on to Moff Jerjerrod, who was to supervise operation of the weapon. Darth Vader was even impressed that they were willing to sacrifice such a ship, as it would be quite a loss to the rebellion, due to it's size and usefulness. He hoped it would be enough to appease the Emperor, and Jerjerrod himself was going to stall or do what it took to keep them from attacking the actual moon. Darth Vader suggested having shuttles ready. The way the new Death Star was set up, the exhaust point was much larger, but had not been finished. The use of shields were expected to make up for that, and in the event of a breach, that would give anyone inside the chance to excape. Vader made sure that Jerjerrod was aware of this, and gave him instructions on the event of an evacuation. The Emperor must not know they had an evacuation plan in place, as the Emperor had no concern of that, and he took the sacrifice of servants of the Empire very lightly. Vader knew he could would not be able to rely on Jerjerrod if he did not state that, about the evacuation plan, Jerjerrod basically being a man of principal.

Yoda, Luke and Leia had gathered in Yoda's temporarily quarters. Yoda wanted to spend some time with both of them, and to give Leia a lesson in mediation and feeling the Force. Though he did not want to or believed that training her as a Jedi would be in her best interest, it would still be useful for her and to help her control her own use of the Force. There was always the danger of the darkside taking over. Leia was so strong willed though, Luke could not imagine her letting anything change her without her allowing it.

"Calm. Feel the things around you. Feel the Force in everything in the room." Yoda said.

Leia just sat there. It was hard to be calm when so much was going on. Her mind was drifting. Yoda was losing patience with her, but she did try. She could not feel the Force in Yoda, or Luke, but she did sense Luke, like she always had. Yoda told her it would take time, and that she would have to practice. Meditation was good for anyone. After the exercise, she did feel relaxed some, but it didn't seem to work for her like it did for Luke. Maybe they were wrong, maybe she wasn't as strong as they thought she was. She went to go look for Han, as she hadn't seen much of him, with everything going on. As she was on her way to where the Falcon was, assuming he may be there, she ran into him in the hallways.

"I was just on my way to see you. What are you up to?" She asked.

"I have a meeting with some general about something." Han responded.

"What general?" She asked.

"Madine. I don't know him, never met the guy. What is he like?" He asked.

"Oh, no you wouldn't know him. He is good. A bit overprotective, he didn't want me taking some mission I took while you were gone, but he's a good man. Why are you seeing him?" She asked.

"I don't know, I have to meet him. Where you been?" He asked.

"I was with Luke and Yoda." she said.

"Yeah, Luke. With Luke. Figures." He said kind of annoyed.

"Will try to find you later, OK." She said. "It's been so busy around here."

"Yeah, Yeah. Right." Han replied and walked off.

Leia wonder what was his problem.

Madine looked over the Alliance's records of General Solo. On paper seemed like a fine leader, only recently joined, but had worked mostly as a kind of supply man/blockade runner, but had been part of and had lead several missions. He had gotten involved after being hired to transport a couple of individuals to Alderaan who were carrying the plans for the Death Star, which led to the rescue of the princess on the Death Star by shear accident, and aided in the destruction of said Death Star. Was known to take risks and seemed to be good at breaking into things, and was also known as a great pilot, though usually he used his own personal ship, accompanied by his wookiee co-pilot. He wondered why someone would hang around for three years, and only just now join. And he had a questionable record, but then so did a lot of other people in the ranks, after all, being in the Rebel Alliance itself was a criminal act. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" Madine answered.

"I'm Han Solo, was told to come meet with you about the strike team?" Han answered.

"You are not in uniform." Madine answered.

"Yeah, I don't do that. Can I come in?" He replied.

"Yes, Sir." Madine answered.

"I don't do that either." And he just sat down. No wonder Cracken was laughing when he mentioned this man.

"Do you have a command team assembled yet?" Madine asked.

"Um, well, I'm working on it." Han answered.

"Right. Well, let me go over some of the specifications. I have a team of pathfinders, they will be with you and your command team, by giving you cover. Your team is to break into the bunker, and to shut down the shields. There will be Imperial troops inside. Gettting into the bunker will be the hardest part. I do have codes, but they may be old." Madine informed him.

"We can try to hot wire it, I know a droid that is good with that kind of thing too, we can bring him along. Either way, I can get in." He said.

"So sure of ourselves are we. Well then, something else. Mon Mothma told me that Princess Leia was to somehow be part of the crew on the ground, and when I mentioned you, she told me that she would probably be on your team. Is she?" Madine asked him.

"If she wants to be." He answered. "I don't tell her what to do."

Madine just shook his head, what is it with this man? "Well, I just hope that she can be kept safe."

"You know she killed a Hutt with her bare hands don't you? I'm the one you have to worry about." He answered with a grin.

Madine didn't know what to say, but this man was certainly different than most of the people he had worked with. Still, it seemed his record with the Alliance was pretty good. He just hoped it would work out.

"I will be in contact with you shortly. We are having a briefing of all the commanders in the Rebel Alliance soon in the war room. Be prepared to attend. We will all be given all of our orders at that time. I myself will be speaking as well as some of the others of High Command. You are dismissed." Madine said, and he stood.

Han got up and just casually left the room.

On the Death Star, Darth Vader was inspecting the throne room for the Emperor's arrival. He moved his way down to the hanger to make sure that all of the troops were organized to greet the Emperor as he arrived to the new Death Star for the first time, Jerjerrod was good at taking care of that, he did the same for Vader when he would arrive himself, but for the Emperor, they would have to go all out. The Emperor must not suspect that any of his trusted people were against him. He was a powerful man, and had powerful people working for him. Spies were everywhere. The Emperor had been suspicious of Vader for some time, but that was something that just was the way it was. He would never see this coming. The Emperor was to believe that everything was going towards his plan. He could sense when it would not. The Emperor, relied on those around him more than Vader did. While the Emperor was strong in the Force, and a powerful Sith Lord, he was not as powerful as Vader was. However, the Emperor had the resources that Vader did not, but Vader was just learning that perhaps he had his own resources, a few that the Emperor did not suspect. He hoped that the Emperor would not see what was coming for him. Piett had informed him that the shuttle, that had been previously stolen, was asking for entrance on the moon, and Darth Vader commanded him to let them land. They both looked at each other and hoped this would work. The rebels were starting to make their move.

General Crix Madine wondered if Cracken had it out for him. They had made it to the Endor moon with his strike team, and the command team, consisting of Solo, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca the wookiee, a protocol droid and an astromech droid. A little green alien that was described by Solo as 'a secret weapon' was riding along as well, and would not be part of the team. It was if he just needed a ride and they let him on. He left when they all departed the shuttle, and went off on his own. They did have a few run ins with stormtroopers, nothing they couldn't take care of, and there were plenty of places to hide in the lush landscape. It actually was a quite beautiful moon. He found Solo's crew quite reckless. He didn't think he would have to worry about the safety of the princess, because Solo seemed quite clingy with her, probably why Mon Mothma had said she wouldn't worry about her if she was part of that crew, but then at one point Skywalker and the princess had gotten away from the group. Skywalker came back, and the command crew, freaked out, dropped everything to go look for her, which caused yet another delay. Madine wondered if Cracken was playing a joke on him, getting this guy to be the one they would count on to take out the shield. Cracken himself had decided that he wanted in on destroying the Death Star, and was going to be a gunner on one of the ships planning to blow it up. So much for his assistance. Overall, the mission didn't seem to be going well. That evening though, they got word that the whole command group found themselves some native Ewoks, a tribe of small furry creatures who were willing to help their cause. The protocol droid, who Madine was a bit skeptical as to being brought along on the mission, turned out to be a great help. The troops all converged on the small Ewok village, and even though they were quite primitive, they knew a lot about the operations of the invading Imperials, and the locations of the bunkers. Solo was actually working out a strategy with the Ewoks via the protocol droid on taking the bunker. Madine was starting to get a better feeling about the whole situation, and the Ewoks all shared a meal with the entire crew, with a place to rest for the night. It actually worked out to his surprise, and he was actually starting to like Solo.

Luke left the group quietly hoping that no one would see him, but Leia followed him out. He had told her that it was time for him to join Yoda and meet Darth Vader on the Death Star. Leia was frightened for him, and wondered if she should come as well, but he told her that she may be needed if it didn't work out, and that one of them would come to her. Perhaps he or Master Yoda. She knew it was possible that this was the last time she may ever see Luke. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, and Luke went on his way. It was then that Han had realized that they left and he was quite angry. She seemed to be spending a lot of time with Luke lately. Leia was crying.

" Aww I'm sorry. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't tell you it's classified." She answered.

"But Luke knows?"

"Yes." she answered.

And she followed him back to the Ewok party.

At the landing pad, Yoda and Luke walked together to the stormtroopers, informing them who they were and that they were surrendering to Darth Vader. The stormtroopers were rough and called them rebel scum, bound their hands and pushed them down, with guns pointed to their heads.

"Lord Vader, we have two rebels here surrendering, and they requested to surrender to you personally. It's a Commander Luke Skywalker, and a small green alien who calls himself Yoda." He commed in.

"Good, good, I am bringing my shuttle and will escort them personally. Detain them until I arrive." Said Darth Vader.

Darth Vader was pleased that everything seemed to be going according to plan. He demanded his shuttle be prepared immediately, informed the Emperor, that as he predicted, Skywalker was turning himself in and was arriving shortly on the Death Star.

"Good, good." He said in a sinister manner. "Bring him here as soon as he arrives."

"Yes, My master." Vader responded, then headed towards his shuttle.

Darth Vader, went to Moff Jerjerrod to tell him that he was about to board his shuttle to the Endor moon and that things in the air would commence soon. He gave him the description of the decoy ship, but other than that, it would be a true battle, and tie fighters and star destroyers in the sky would be part of the battle, and they had no control over that aspect of the fighting, nor did they with most of the rebel forces. He told him to prepare for the evacuation though, and to make it as less obvious as possible. Jerjerrod had informed Lord Vader that many inessential personal had already been dispatched in the air. Darth Vader wished him a good luck, and Jerjerrod wished him otherwise. On the shuttle, Vader contacted Piett on the Executor, that the plan was starting to be put into place. He urged Piett to clear from the area as far as possible without making it look as if he were fleeing, and to fire only when necessary. If he had to make a show of it, he would leave that to his discretion, as he was not to make his staff not in the know suspicious. Vader's only wish was that peace would be coming to the galaxy soon.

He arrived at the landing pad on Endor, and left the ship alone. There were AT-STs, tanks and the like waiting for battle. Darth Vader walked to the detention center on the moon's Imperial base and was met by an officer, Yoda, Luke, and Stormtroopers pointing weapons at them.

"They have insisted that they were alone. I do not believe that to be true. Both were armed only with these." And the officer gave Vader their lightsabers. Vader looked closely at Luke's. He could tell that he had made this one himself. It made him quite proud and that it appeared to be well made. He lighted it. He was quite impressed.

"I see you have detained the prisoners. I will take them personally to my shuttle. Do I make myself clear? You two" pointing to two stormtroopers. "Come with me and escort the prisoners." Darth Vader commanded

"The stormtroopers led Yoda and Luke to Darth Vader's shuttle. Vader slipped Yoda his lightsaber, and Yoda hid it in his robes, so that the stormtroopers would not see. Vader knew that the Emperor would know he had it, but he hoped to distract him by showing him Luke's thinking that he had done his part to bring Luke to the Emperor and he would be impressed by the presence of Yoda.

Admiral Ackbar was preparing the fleet to go into hyperspace to all converge outside the Endor moon outside of the area of the Death Star. Ackbar knew about the decoy ship, and had a team who were deploying it, and then shuttling out after it arrived. He himself would be in Home One, and the shuttle was to meet him there. They would pilot the ship on automatic from Home One. The Liberty would be a heavy loss, but a loss they were willing to take to save most of their fleet. He did not know that the person they would putting their faith in was Darth Vader, only that Mon Mothma had given this order. He was to keep in close communication with her, but was in the dark about much of the operation. His strategy and main job was to protect his fleet in the air, outside Home One, and hoped that the ships who were planning to infiltrate the Death Star would be able to if the on ground crew were successful in lowering the shields. He knew it was a trap, however, he knew as well, that the trap would be lifted. So much was classified in this operation, and he wasn't clear on all if it, but he knew his part was to keep up the ruse that this would be a hard battle to win, and in many ways, it would be.

General Cracken found himself in the most unlikely place in the battle he thought he could find himself. In the gun well of the Millennium Falcon. There was a team in the ship, lead by newly appointed General Lando Calrrisian, guiding the crew of X-Wings and Y-Wing starfighters of gold squadron, green squadron and red squadron, with Wedge Antilles as a commander. Lieutenant Blount was the other gunner, and Nien Nunb, a former smuggler turned soldier as co-pilot for General Calrissian. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to be in the thick of it. Something about being able to be part of the assault and possible end of the Empire was too appealing for him. For so long, he had sent so many intelligence men and women into the field, sitting behind a desk, when he could just taste a moment like this. High Command was surprised by his wish to be part of the action in this way, but he could not deny himself the thrill. He knew it was dangerous, and he knew it was crazy, but he felt it was right.

The Emperor was quite pleased when Darth Vader arrived with Luke Skywalker, and very surprised to find Yoda with him.

"Welcome Young Skywalker." And The Emperor undid both the binders of Yoda and Luke. "It's funny that I did not sense your presence, Master Yoda. What brings you to my throne room. It has been quite a long time, since I defeated you so many years ago." The Emperor said.

"Long time it has. Defeated me you did not. Stand here now do I not?" Yoda replied.

"Oh don't worry, you will meet your end soon. I will be sure of it. And if young Skywalker thinks that you will be able to help him. Very surprised he will be. You both underestimate my power." Replied the Emperor.

"And underestimate me you do." Yoda told him.

"Guards leave us." The Emperor commanded, just as Darth Vader told them he would.

Darth Vader gave Luke's lightsaber to the Emperor.

"Young Skywalker, it is time to complete your training. You will unlearn everything that this, ignorant troll has taught you, and you will learn the ways of the darkside. In time, you will call me master."

"You will not turn me like you did my father." Luke replied. "I am too powerful for you."

"Oh no, Jedi, you are mistaken. It is your destiny, search your feelings, your destiny lies with the darkside, and it's power. You will not believe it's power. It will change you. Like your father, who can never be turned. He is my servant, as you will be." The Emperor commanded.

Vader felt anger. He was taking a lot of power to mask his feelings, as to not reveal himself to his master. It was too early to act. The time would be right. He hoped that Luke and Yoda could sense this as well.

"Soon we all will be dead, and you with us." Luke responded.

"Oh, we are quite safe. No need to worry about that." The Emperor said.

"And your over confidence is your weakness." Said Luke.

"And yours in your friends. Look at them lining up out there, soon they will know the power of this battle station. It's all going according to my plans. The shield will be operational when your friends arrive."

The ground crew at the Ewok village found themselves alone without the Ewoks when they awoke from their temporary camp. The Ewoks had gone and were up to something, but what? They collected themselves, went over the strategies with only the small number the Ewoks who remained. They showed them where they should go and created a distraction, which caused a large number of the stormtroopers to follow. It seemed too easy to the command crew, and they took out the stormtroopers who were left. The crew was able to infiltrate the bunker with no problem, intending to take it out with the explosives, but it was a trap. There was a large number of Imperials waiting for them, and as Darth Vader had warned them, he had no control as to what the Emperor had planned, and this was apparently part of the Emperor's plan. As Solo and crew had infiltrated the bunker, they were ambushed by a larger squad of Imperials coming from the other direction into the bunker and taken out with their hands up. Surrounded by hundreds of Imperial troops, AT-STs and Tanks.

The Fleet had arrived, assuming that the shields would be down, but it looked as if it wasn't. The trap was set, as was predicted. Admiral Ackbar alerted all by yelling "It's a trap!" and to take evasive action. The action was taken, and they were on a full on battle against the Empire. Back at the command center, General Rieekan and Mon Mothma took in the communications from the fleet and those in the field. Madine was hiding behind some trees, but told them what happened with the command team and the pathfinders, his other troops holding back. Admiral Ackbar told them that the shields were operational. Mon Mothma knew that this would most likely happen, per Darth Vader's warnings, and she was worried. Not as worried as General Rieekan, who was more in the dark. The command center was nervous. Was it the end of their rebellion? Was all lost?

In the throne room, the Emperor was relishing it all. Vader was still confident that his plan would still succeed, and the Emperor was still wanting to play games with Luke.

"Strike me down, show your anger! Take your lightsaber, I am unarmed!" He told Luke.

Luke just stood there, strong, but worried, that the plan would not work. It was Yoda who came up and questioned the Emperor.

"Turn him you shall not. For the darkside may be powerful, it is only quicker, and not as powerful as the lightside. Strike me if you shall. My ally is the Force." Yoda baited the Emperor.

"You foolish man. Did I not defeat you many years ago, and yet, here you are again. You know how powerful I am. Do not tempt me, for you will find your days are at an end." the Emperor threatened.

"Afraid I am not. Numbered are your days as well. Hours I should say." Yoda replied.

The Emperor just shrugged.

It was after Threepio created a distraction that some of the stormtroopers were distracted that the Ewoks attacked, allowing the ground crews to fight back and take on those troops who had imprisoned them. Madine was impressed with the little guys. Here they were, no advance technology, yet they were taking on the stormtroopers and the Imperials with swift and clever tactics. He saw that Solo and the princess went right to work on the side of the bunker to try to break in again so that the shields would be lowered. And then he concentrated on working with his other troops on helping the Ewoks defeat the Imperial forces. As amazing as it was, the Ewoks were even taking over some of the AT-STs, and even if they didn't seem that they knew how to use them, they were doing it. With all the training that both sides had, these little guys who were used to fighting with sticks, primitive traps and pulleys and battering rams and all kinds of things, were pretty successful. The Imperials really did not know what hit them. How lucky it was to have such help on their side. It really brought it all together for him. He had been an Imperial officer once, because it was expected of him, then he joined the rebellion when he got disillusioned by the atrocities that the Empire was committing. And here were just a group of simple creatures who basically only wanted to protect their own home, and would do anything to keep it. It simplified everything really they were doing here in the rebellion, making the galaxy a better place, one village at at time. He hoped that feeling would always be part of the New Republic when it was established, and he hoped they remembered their purpose.

In space, the fleet was occupied by trying to protect their ships while waiting for the shields to be lowered. They had faith in the ground crew, and at this point it was all they had. The Star Destroyers were not attacking. It was a strange thing. And then it happened. The Death Star took out the decoy ship, The Liberty, as Darth Vader had instructed Jerjerrod to do. While Ackbar and some of High Command were in on this, most of the fleet did not. Their orders were still to only protect the ships. In the throne room, The Emperor was relishing in the destruction of the Liberty, thinking that he had taken out a ship of importance. Many of the rebels were shocked. High Command knew it was staged. They wondered if they should retreat. Calrissian had faith and knew that those shields were going to get down, Admiral Ackbar told them all to hold steady. Retreat they would not do. They started to fire at star destroyers that they felt as a threat.

On the Executor, many of Piett's crew were confused, they were not firing on the ships.

"Hold your fire. We are not to fire on the ships. Emperor's orders." Admiral Piett told them. "Back away from the fleet."

"Shall we send out some tie fighters?" An officer asked.

"Negative. Hold your fire." He said calmly.

A group of lieutenants were in the hanger maintaining control. Many were eager to join their comrades in the air. They were all grounded. Piett was determined to save the Executor and moved further away from the Death Star.

On the Death Star, Luke felt something. Leia had been shot, he could feel it. Vader sensed this in him and tried with the Force to distract the Emperor. The Emperor though could feel his anger. Vader was afraid that Luke would reveal his sister because of her being injured. Yoda felt it too. Luke's anger got the best of him and he struck out towards the Emperor with his lightsaber. Vader afraid that Luke would be tempted to join him in the darkside, blocked his aim. The Emperor laughed, thinking that Vader was protecting him, and that Luke was starting to come to a place where he could be his apprentice.

Madine and the troops were helping the Ewoks keep the Imperials away from the bunker so that Solo could get the shields down. It was then that he saw that the princess had been shot, Solo had been ambushed by some stormtroopers arms in the air, and a AT-ST was coming towards the bunker. Madine ordered his men to cover, then slowly move, to help the operation, however, the stormtroopers were shot when Solo ducked by Princess Leia, and the AT-ST turned out to be Chewbacca. Solo signaled for Madine to come over and they ordered the soldiers and the Ewoks to surround the bunker. Solo climbed in the AT-ST, pretended to be an Imperial wishing help from those inside the bunker. The bunker was opened and all those inside were ambushed by the rebel forces and the Ewok army as they came out and the shields were lowered. The team put detonators all over the bunker, and running out of the bunker, Solo set it off and it blew up.

Back in the throne room, the tension was getting deeper. It was then that the lightsabers came out. Yoda, Luke and Darth Vader. At first Darth Vader appeared to be fighting Yoda and Luke. The Emperor was tickled with glee. Luke threw down his lightsaber and said he would not fight, and he jumped up out onto a scaffolding. The Emperor still laughing as Yoda took defensive action. It was then that both Vader and Yoda went for the Emperor. He didn't sense it coming, it was so unexpected. He diverted them with Force lightning. Both Yoda and Vader pushed it back with their lightsabers on to him. The Emperor was writhing in pain. Luke jumped down and diverted it as well with his. The Emperor found an opening, and then started on Luke with the Force lightning, defenseless, as Yoda and Vader watched. They both came at the Emperor, but he pushed them back. Yoda jumped again towards the Emperor, still with his fingers aimed at Luke, causing him pain. Yoda lifted the Emperor with the Force, Vader went to him with his hands and carried him. As both Yoda and Vader worked, with Luke defenseless on the ground. The Emperor was thrown down the shaft of the Death Star to his death. They had defeated him. Yoda was very feeble, and Vader was weak. Luke was able to stand and walk a bit. He tried to help Darth Vader walk as he picked up Yoda. Vader called to Jerjerrod and told him that the Emperor was gone and to evacuate the ship.

"Good Luck, Jerjerrod. You have done well. Find your way to the garrison on the Endor moon, and I will see a good word has been put in for you." Vader told him.

Vader then commed Piett. "The Emperor is gone. Go to the designated coordinates which we have already discussed."

Vader, walking very slowly, barely able to walk, collapsed. Yoda was being carried by Luke. Vader very weakly tried to get up again, and Luke held him, doing a fireman carry on his back. Luke was grateful that Yoda did not weigh very much. They worked their way to the shuttle.

The Millennium Falcon, and a few of the other ships flew inside of the Death Star. They were still being followed by tie-fighters, and Wedge instructed Lieutenant Susser in the Y-wing to protect the Falcon, while Wedge himself went straight to the main reactor as did the Millennium Falcon, while Susser and the others shot the following tie-fighters, to protect the ships. As high as they felt after having accomplished their mission, they knew they had to get out of there as fast as possible, and flew out of that thing only to see it explode behind them.

Luke on the Imperial shuttle with the injured Darth Vader, and the frail Yoda. Started getting fired at from a rebel ship. He called out to it. "This is Commander Luke Skywalker piloting an Imperial Shuttle, hold your fire."

The ship let them through and escorted them to the moon. Luke called the command center asking for medical help, and to talk directly to Mon Mothma. They put him right through.

"Skywalker, this is Mon Mothma. Any update."

"The Emperor is dead. I guess you know about the Death Star." He answered.

"Yes, that I got the word on. Quite the victory."

"The reason I wanted to talk to you though, is that I have Yoda and Darth Vader on this Imperial Shuttle I used to escape the Death Star. Both are in severe need of medical attention. I know it is a delicate situation with Vader, so I wanted you to advise on how to go about this?" Luke responded.

"Bring them to Home One. It is still in space over the moon. I will inform Admiral Ackbar, and he will handle everything."

Madine was proud of his entire crew of ground crew personal, the pathfinders and the command group. He went to look for Solo, but he seemed to have disappeared. One of the pathfinders had mentioned having just seen him sitting over there giving the princess medical attention on her arm, as she had a mild wound from a blaster shot. Madine walked in that direction, and found the two of them making out in the forest undergrowth. He slowly walked away in the other direction.

Calrissian landed the Falcon on the Endor moon, Cracken, Blount and Nien Nunb all gave each other kudos and pats and then Calrissian gave the ship a good look over. He knew that dish fell off. He just hoped that Han wouldn't kill him.

Luke got up to Home One. Admiral Ackbar was waiting for him, with the medical team. Yoda did not look to be in great shape. Luke was very worried about him. Vader was hanging on. The team was shocked by who it was on the ship, but Admiral Ackbar assured them that Mon Mothma was the one who had ordered that he be cared for on the ship, and that they were to treat him as any other patient. Luke went back with them as they were being worked on. Yoda held his hand very weakly.

"Luke, remember to pass on what you have learned. You are the last Jedi." He said.

"Yoda, don't talk like that, you are going to make it. You can't die." Luke responded.

"My time is ended. Gone I soon will be." and Yoda held his hand tight.

Yoda drifted as if he were going to sleep, and then he faded away to nothing, much like Ben had on the Death Star. None of the other medical staff could believe it.

"He was a Jedi." Luke said sadly. "He has become part of the Force." The staff patted his back.

Vader was another matter. First they didn't know what to do for him. He had so much of him that was machine and not human, and what was human was not in great shape. He was able to speak, and he spoke to Luke.

"Luke, my breathing device isn't working well. I may not last." He said.

"You can't die. What can I do for you." He said.

"Piett, my chamber. If you can get me to my chamber." Vader responded.

"Mon Mothma, I will get her. They can hook you up to something now. Will help you breathe." Luke told him.

The medical staff got Vader a breathing machine, and it did help. They wondered what kind of weird scientist had cared for him when he first was severely injured, because it seemed there was so much more that could have been done for him. Maybe they didn't realize it had been over 20 years that he was like this, or perhaps the Emperor wanted him to suffer for his own needs, Vader did not know.

Mon Mothma came to the room to check out on things. She came as soon as she could as soon as she knew that Luke was bringing them to Home One.

"Yoda passed on" said Luke. "He was ready. I will brief you on everything that happened with the Emperor. He is dead. We succeeded in that."

"Indeed we did, and on a great many things, Luke. Lord Vader, I must thank you for your help. It was very helpful. We will do what we can for you. Luke has told me you have a chamber on your ship that may be of help to you. If you will allow me, I can contact your Admiral for you. In the meantime, we will do what we can for you. I am prepared to give your Admiral a full pardon, if he is willing to work with us." She said.

"Will I be on trial?" He said.

"Few know you are here, now. We will decide that later. Your help here at this battle will go greatly towards your case though. Just get better." Mon replied. "Luke, you have friends asking for you. I suggest you go join them, and then return. Let the staff do what they can for him."

Luke didn't want to leave, but he figured that Mon was right. He should go check on his friends and celebrate. He almost thought that medical should check him out as well, but he actually felt pretty well considering. He felt really good in fact.

Luke shuttled down to the Endor moon and joined the others at Bright Tree Village. He was sure everyone was worried about him. Everyone was dancing and singing and celebrating. Luke was sad that Yoda was gone and he was worried about his father. He felt his father was Anakin again. He looked for Leia and she saw him and smiled.

"I knew you were ok, I felt it." and she hugged him.

Han came up and hugged him as well, and Luke hugged him back.

"I told Han everything, I hope it was ok, after the battle. No one else knows. He knows you are my brother and about Vader. How did that go by the way? I heard that the Emperor is dead. They want me to make an announcement for the holos. Admiral Ackbar made one for immediate release already." Leia said.

"I was just on Home One. I saw him. I took Yoda and.." he didn't want to say it out loud and whispered. "our father there." He paused. "Yoda died. The other is in bad shape. Mon Mothma is working out the details."

Leia kind of paused and shook a bit. "I don't know if I can ever see him as that. But I appreciate that he wanted to help us. I am so glad you are my brother though, and I don't care if anyone knows about that." And the two of them went back to the party, so that Luke could speak to his crew mates and friends.

Luke walked away and bit, and looked out into the trees. It was quiet. Then Ben and Yoda appeared to him with a smile. He felt he had done well. He walked back to his shuttle and flew back to Home One.

Vader was still there, and they had him hooked up to a machine. The machine was helping him breathe.

"I'm back. I wanted to go check on Leia and everyone else. Why did she need to stay on the moon?"

"We would have come to her if we had died. Told her what to do. It would have been a last resort, but it was important. We would have been able to channel ourselves through her. The Emperor would not know what she was. I am glad that wasn't necessary." Vader answered.

"I don't even want to think about if if that were to have happened." and Luke shivered. He didn't want to see Leia used in that way.

"Son, if I make it out of here. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't feel I have long, but I do want you to learn a few things. Maybe we can go off somewhere quiet, like Dagobah, and maybe even your sister will come around." He coughed. "Maybe you can teach me a few things, too."

"Maybe, but I can think of a lot of better places to hide than Dagobah." And Luke held his hand as Anakin Skywalker drifted away into nothingness.

Luke knew he would always have them all with him. He knew that because he had Ben in that way. It was different though than really having them. He thought about the day he found the droids and then found Ben and then hired Han and Chewie and how Leia rescued them from her rescue on the Death Star and how they all became his family. And then they were actually his real family. And how he lost his father when Darth Vader cut off his hand and how he got him back when he redeemed himself. He thought about these things, and he thought about the responsibility he now had being the last of his kind. He would teach what he had learned. He owed it to Yoda, he owed it to Ben and he even owed it to Anakin Skywalker.

When Luke returned to Endor's forest moon. Most everyone went to sleep. He found Artoo and talked to him a bit. Then he opened the flimsiplast his father told him to open after the operation was over. He gave the codes to Artoo and a holo appeared over Artoo. It was a young couple on a balcony kissing, with C-3PO standing nearby.


End file.
